Forever
by L. K. Synthesis
Summary: A young woman forgotten by history finds a new friend in the ever lovable Sago, and now she has to stop her Reincarnated Ex boyfriend from distorting her new friends home.
1. Salvation

I look upon this world of man Stuck in a tide of hate,

Left only to sing my song of sorrow and pain.

My heart I gave to you in hopes to become one.

Left only to see another take what you gave me.

The treachery of one, becomes my soul hate

My heart shattered by times release, healed also by the same deceit.

A heart like mine hidden by the need to protect.

A heart that has seen all mine has

Left to suffer as I have

Left to see pain similar to mine

Walking the world of an immortal

Past the edge of time and death.

Knowing that memories are the strongest.

I see many fall to a king that claims great things.

I see my destiny become greater as I go.

So many dead and my face staring back at me.

The lives of many on stained hands not meant to be

This pain my deceit, my heart cant take what my mind has portrayed

So I move on discarding all that has made me human to become what I truly am

A heart like mine hidden by the need to protect.

A heart that has seen all mine has

Left to suffer as I have

Left to see pain similar to mine

Walking the world of an immortal

Past the edge of time and death.

Knowing that memories are the strongest.

As he stood in my window staring at me I knew what was meant to be.

Leaving behind all was easy, becoming more my new task

This is my challenge my trial, the thing I must defeat

I have killed my deceit my hunger to fit in, in favor of one like me

One who will love and not lie, left to wonder the world of immortals

Side by side we will stride, left alone no more.

A heart like mine hidden by the need to protect me.

Title: Need to protect

Artist: me

**Forever**

The wind glazed past the tree's a shadow wondered the world where man dare not tried. I however was foolish I walked right into threat shadow, through it I became lost, I know now my mistake. So I plead for help, these shadows will consume me if I don't try something so I call out and pray.

_**Prologue: Lost to time**_

The girl looked at the mountain knowing that she alone was to survive. The others were already being brayed and choking on the dust some succumbing to the heat but her a gladiator running before the lava flow. Always staying a foot ahead of tows doomed to become the earth for their sins.

She ran to the waters edge and cast herself in knowing that the water is the only thing that will save her. The one who promised to marry her threw it away for the princess who had him killed after the wedding. As she sank she wanted the water to take her and send her wherever it wiled.

She wanted Poseidon to decide where her fate was to be, the one named after a Greek goddess, one who lived her whole life under the name Athena, prayed to one who she thought was her brother to comfort her, save her. And that's exactly what happened.

She woke up and found herself on a plush bed there were voices. She looked onward trying to find the source. There was someone arguing with another she closed her eyes once more, waiting for when her rescuer will be there fore her to thank.

**~0~**

"Uhh ok I still don't get it." Mushrambo looked towards Sago who just shrugged, Kutal and Sago found themselves stuck in the hyper forums within time, as for Mushra well he kind of became Mushrambo, without Sago or Kutal. If there was any doubt that the two were the same it was successfully diminished.

"So I take it you got rid of the scoter…"

"I have wing's I can just fly where I need to, besides that old thing was quite slow." Mushra couldn't believe what he was hearing, Sago getting rid of something that was like a precious item to him

"Wow we really have changed I don't recognize you anymore, first you rescue that girl from the river, and now you are getting rid of the pink scoter."

"What was it like growing out of me or something, and it wasn't pink…. It was light red" everyone was laughing except the girl in question, ya the one who supposedly was saved by Sago. The girls completion wasn't bad, she had smooth skin with the exception of the scars. Her hair was well kept a lovely silky texture. The hues weren't bad eater, black with deep blue highlights she seemed very quiet. While everyone was laughing Sago noticed that his 'houseguest' was staring out the window. He managed to sneak away from the group and walked right behind her. "whatcha looking at?"

Sago had to be quick to avoid the fist that was almost slammed into his face, apparently sneaking up behind her was a bad idea. "er… sorry I'm not use to the male visitor being of the decent verity or the noble one to say the least." She put her hand down and continued to gaze out the window.

"It's ok, I didn't think I was going to startle you that much." He sat on the bed beside his guest; after all it was rude to ignore your guest's.

"I was looking at the ocean… or lack there of." She looked kind lonely staring yet it seemed almost as if it was bittersweet to her.

"Have you ever seen the forest before?"

"Yes… but I didn't have time to really enjoy it." He decided not to pry further. She didn't look like she wanted to talk about it.

"What's you name?"

"You first!" he could tell she wanted to play a game with him.

"Sago."

"Athena."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope." Sure enough she was serious her grin never leaving her face, there was a reason behind her appearance. Last person to pop up from a time before there's was Yakumo, and she helped them realize there true power. Rumor has it Mushra married her truth was it was a little worse.

Sago figured it was only a mater of time before something happened storms came and went. Peace never lasts. "We must seem like quite the odd couple."

"Why do you say that?" she turned towards him and he noticed that her eyes were a very beautiful dark chocolate brown. He kind of liked the way she looked, pâté yet strong, she held herself like a warrior. Few women did that ever.

"uh, in case you haven't noticed I don't exactly look human."

"I'm use to deformities. I have seen quite a lot. You oddly enough, were not a big surprise.

"I'm not sure rather too be offended or humored."

"I KNEW IT." The voice of Mushrambo could be heard in a mocking tone. Athena laughed as Sago glared in the general direction of his comrade. "I must admit, this is the longest ever you were able to resist flirting with a woman."

"Your one to talk what would Yakumo think."

"You leave her out of this fish boy!"

"Fish?" questioned Athena, "he looks more like a dragon."

Sago and Mushra just stared at her, alone she had managed to burn each of them in one sentence.

"She's got a point…" said Mushra. "You do have a large fondness for shiny objects."

"Mushra? Responded Sago,"

"Err."

"Shut up!"

Athena laughed as they continued to bicker amidst each other. She sighed and went back to looking out the window the world she left was not the world she was now in, there was no doubt that things were never going to be the same. For once she truly felt as if her life didn't depend on how good of a show she could put on before killing her opponent.

Things were vile in Pompeii, there was no true since of justice. Corruption ruled every crack of the world, there was little that could be done. "Pompeii has fallen to its own corruption, I'm just glad I no longer have to fight without a reasonable cause."

Sago and Mushra stopped arguing to listen to the strange girl Pompeii hasn't existed for over thousands of years, this girl wasn't like Yakumo, she was from a time that was ancient when Yakumo was younger. Sago gave a huff and plopped down next to Athena this caused her to giggle a bit. Mushra just grunted and left the 'lovers' to themselves.

"Hay Sago, you up for a little walk, I haven't been in the forest before, I want to see what it's like." This caught the attention of the winged sea creator as he smiled a bit, it was good to see she was getting well enough to want to roam around.


	2. Reader of the stars

AN: I'm aware that the series Shinzo ended with the death of a certain brunet; Note that this series was written BEFORE the end of the series and has thus forth been dubbed alternate ending.

**Chapter one: Amazon named Athena**

The forest was nice their time of year, it was little surprise that anyone wanted to leave it, This little corner of their own paradise had been where they got dumped by the cyborg and was their home for a long time. No Enterans dared come close or tried to attack mostly because they feared Mushra. At Times sago wondered if he too should fear his leader, thou the thought quickly passed.

Sago was quite aware his friend would Not harm him in any way, and even more assured that thou somewhere deep inside the darkness of who he really was, is still there it was nothing he couldn't handle. Sago had the utmost confidence in his friend's ability to contain the power of the destroyer's power within himself.

Yet now was not the time to be thinking of such things and he knew it. Now was the time to be enjoying the world they found, the paradise where they could live peacefully for many years. And he even had a new friend another human to join him. He turned to Athena and pointed out a small lake in the middle of the forest, "do you know how to swim?" he asked.

"Its been such a long time," said Athena "I am uncertain rather or not I can still swim and if so I can assure you I would be a sloppy swimmer."

"No problem;" he said a huge grin on his face. "I can teach you if you need it and help if you're sloppy. I promise not to poke fun."

His face made her smile and she agreed to go with swimming him. True to her words she wasn't very good at it having been a Gladiator since she was a small child and not allowed to swim since than. Athena did catch on quickly thou and was effortlessly swimming like a champion in a matter of minuets.

While there were female gladiators they were not allowed to join the games, as it was strictly men only. This had forced many women to go with the alternate option of marrying out of the arena. Something Athena herself had planed on doing till her Fiancé had betrayed her.

She had little remorse for his fate thou; the fact she knew he died in Pompeii along with his sinful other bride to be and the murderous wretch he wound up wedding. She actually held no malice towards him. It was very unlike her the 'goddess of wisdom' to not have a murderous wrath towards such a betrayal, maybe her role was affecting her more than she cared to give in.

Nevertheless she dropped the issue and her and sago returned to Swimming till the sun started to set, than they headed back towards the cabin so his friends wouldn't grow too worried. The day had been a fun experience for the both of them and she was looking forward to getting to swim with him again.

It was times like this that she refused to be defeated and intentionally made sure the show was willed with what the emperor wanted best. The better her display the longer she got to live, and it also meant she didn't have to kill her opponents so ready either, but she doubted the display was going to help her now.

When night finally fell she was still somewhat restless making her way to the small patio on the second floor of the cabin. She had to admit it as a nice little home; two story many rooms and a patio that was open to the hall not a room. This allowed anyone that wanted to get some fresh night air the opportunity to do so. It was something she was happy about as she felt it would do her some good.

Once outside she noticed the stars were very different the sorties they told her were not something she desired. Her younger self-cam crashing back to her as she remembered more of her childhood memories, old visions she had thought long forgotten.

She could see a small version of herself looking through the telescope device as the Polisher thought her many things. Today he was teaching her to read the stars. He pointed out a gathering of stars that foretold her birth many years ago, and the next that told them she was a goddess incarnate destine greatness.

There were many things she learned that day and so she observed the stars above her, and took to foretelling their meaning. A great drama about to unfold, she wondered if that had anything to do with her arrival and Sago's friends poking fun at his affection for her. She continued to read the stars and frown fell across her face. As the prophecy came to pass, she began to understand the meaning of Pompeii

'Child born of the stars of Wisdom,

Holding you're head high as blood is spilled.

Take you're blades and spears,

Forsake them for salvation.

Comes forth the guardian of life, goddess Athena.

When loves lost Scorning comes to claim you,

Take up new armaments,

Become one with the child of the sea.

His kin you must be, for you're only sin to fall.

Once the betrayers lifeblood spills,

At last you may rest in a place you belong.'

Athena was too busy reading the stars to notice Mushra was behind her. "What are you doing out here this late?"

"Reading the stars." She said still transfixed on the ones that foretold her old lover coming to slay her.

"What do they say?" he asked curious looking up to try and see what she was seeing.

"Nothing good," she said. "What is sago, if he is not human what is he?" she asked.

"he's a Hyperian like myself; why did you want to know."

"Just curious," she said than the Gladiator in her had to fulfill one final act, "how does one become a Hyperian?"

Mushra was perplexed her last question made no since to him, for as long as he could remember he was a hyperian; there was no memory he had of being anything else. her question really got him thinking as he observes her actions of reading the stars.

The Stars, they were familiar to him somehow; he still didn't understand but he knew one day it would become clear to him. However he doubted that Athena was going to be anything but a mystery to him.

She had come for seemingly nowhere with no aid other than her own faith that she would escape the fate of death. Something she should have no fear for, or the last thing she should fear was death. She was hardened warrior of Pompeii, someone who was ready to take a life if her Emperor willed it.

She lived for the battle but yet she was calm collected, as if she was not meant to live that life. And in this it became obvious why she wanted to escape. She didn't want to be known simply as a Gladiator named Athena, she didn't want to be known as the goddess of wisdom who would defeat vicious monstrous humanoids such as a Harpy or Medusa.

And yet some part of her was still that warrior. Some foreign part of her still wanted to fight and fight hard for something she believed in. she was a wise and kid hearted person and she saw something in the stars that told her she needed to fight.

In this since he felt sorry for her, no human could fight a Hyperian, his kind were just too powerful. There was a mystery around her and yet this mystery was also consuming him and Kutal, Sago just seemed to not care of this mystery and it was probably for the better. Mushra made up his mind he would do what he could to find the truth of hid kind who he was and what his friends were.


End file.
